Noche lluviosa
by arellanosan
Summary: En una mision Allen y Kanda muy a su pesar son enviados, el espadachin niega sentir algo especial por su compañero, pero un akuma lo hara cambiar de parecer. lemon


**20:00 hrs. Roma, Italia**

Allen y Kanda son llamados para una misión donde el objetivo no es nada difícil, se trataba de un akuma del nivel dos.

El akuma ya poseía la inocencia que aun no encontraba dueño pero se ocultaba en un hermoso árbol el cual reflejaba luz maravillosa

Es una noche lluviosa y el panorama no pintaba bien con tan poca luz y tanta agua, el ladrón de la inocencia sabia camuflajearse muy bien con tal ventaja.

Pero no fue rival para Kanda que siendo tan experto en esas expediciones pudo eliminar al akuma. Y de paso si resolvía rápido la misión se vería librado de Walker.

- ¡Guau! Lo venciste muy rápido Kanda –

La expresión no fue del agrado del exorcista y miro con desprecio a Allen

- Lo que sea con tal de no estar cerca de ti gusano-

Obviamente no fue gracioso para el chico y le dijo con voz firme:

-No tenias porque ser tan grosero además yo no pedí salir contigo y no sabes cuanto hubiese deseado que me acompañara Lenalee o Lavi

A Kanda no le importo lo que dijera Allen. Pero pronto se escucho un balbuceo del akuma que creían eliminado:

-Jejeje… mal-ditos exorcistas serán maldecidos por una reacción la cual fulminara sus almas jajaja…¡¡¡¡gggyyyaaaaaaaaa!!!!- Luego estallo

Ambos exorcistas permanecieron mudos por un instante.

-Maldición… de eso solo saben las Basuras como tú ¡"Gusano"!, eso no les pasa a los tipos como yo-

Eso enojo bastante al chico peli blanco que no tardo en reaccionar

- ¡Deja de llamarme "Gusano", me llamo Allen! Y lo que me paso fue por que… cometí un error… es verdad.-

- ¡Bah! Eres un…- Inesperadamente Yuu cayo al piso inconsciente

Walker auxilio a su compañero pero no comprendía porque se desvaneció, así que busco en el exorcista alguna posible herida que no tardo en encontrar. Se situaba en la espalda pero no parecía ser algo grave, pero Allen decidió que ambos pasarían esa noche en la ciudad.

Muy cerca de ahí se encontraba una casa de huéspedes que les sirvió como refugio para esa noche. El joven peliblanco permaneció al lado de Yuu hasta que supiera que estaba bien.

En eso Kanda abrió los ojos, lo que de inmediato alegro al alumno de Cross

- ¡Kanda!- Expreso Allen

- ¿Dónde estamos?-

Yuu pudo levantarse un poco aturdido pero conciente.

- Estamos en una casa de huéspedes. Avise a Komui de nuestro estado y pide que si te encuentras en condiciones regresemos a la orden para que seas examinado-

Allen se veia un tanto serio, pero lindo, Kanda por primera vez fue flechado por "la inocencia" de su compañero.

-¿Allen, tus ojos son grises o verdes?-

-¿¡que!?, ¿de q-que hablas, estarás bien? Será mejor que le diga a Komui que…-

Sin esperarlo Kanda tomo del brazo a Allen y lo beso.

Allen se levanto y empezó a manotear reclamándole a Kanda su reacción, pero él se levanto y observo fijamente al joven.

-"Gusano" no sé que es lo que me esta sucediendo pero te veo tan apetecible, que terminare por tomarte sin consentimiento tuyo-

Walker dibujo una mil y un expresiones en su rostro, desde la perplejidad hasta el miedo, no era posible dicho comportamiento en Kanda ¿Acaso será de lo que hablaba el akuma de esa noche?

-Kanda, cálmate, seguramente es la maldición de la que hablaba el akuma de hace rato-

Kanda se fue acercando a Allen hasta arrinconarlo, el espadachín pudo estar tan cerca de Allen que su miembro pudo frotarse con el de su compañero el cual se encontraba muy nervioso por lo ocurrido.

- Dime Allen si no te soy indiferente. Por lo menos para mi eres tan hermoso, aun puedo ver esa otra inocencia que habita en tu alma y la que esta en tu cuerpo-

Entonces Kanda fue hasta el pene de Allen que ya se encontraba bastante excitado por el cuerpo del espadachín.

Walker intento decirse así mismo que lo que pasaba no eran deseos propios de Kanda, pero el momento era único. Por fin se le veía en plan sumiso al alumno de Teodolph.

- Ah… Kanda por favor, no…-

- ¿Alguna vez has o te han hecho sexo oral? Es delicioso

-¡Noooo! ¡Como puedes decir algo como eso!

Allencito no pudo resistirse a las caricias del joven Kanda y dejo por un instante que su lengua pasara por su cuello y sus manos hicieran lo propio en su entrepierna.

Kanda viendo el grado de excitación de ambos mordió picadamente el lóbulo del niño y le dijo al oído:

-Allen, dice que no te haga nada pero mira nada más tu pene esta muy erecto, puedo sentir su dureza y creo que esta listo para ser saboreado por mí-

Allen cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, pero no fue suficiente y él mismo dejo caer su pantalón y su ropa interior. Estaba expuesto a las manos de Kanda que sin pena alguna empezó a excitar a Walker con su mano. Fue gentil, su ritmo era suave y conforme los gemidos de Allen se iban soltando fue frotando aun más. Pero aquella dulzura parecía que iba a salir del interior de Allen así que Kanda se apresuro a probar ese delicioso manjar que estaba por salir.

El calenturiento muchacho empezó a saborear a su amigo haciendo movimientos propios de la situación, para luego con su lengua seguir gozando los rincones de su amigo.

Nuevamente Kanda subió hasta la boquita del excitado Allen el cual le correspondió con un beso y le pregunto si estaba cómodo o si prefería las delicias de la cama; el chiquillo prefirió lo segundo, fue así como Kanda agarro por las nalgas a su amado, Walker correspondió abrazándolo y aferrándose con las piernas a su espalda, los dos se acomodaron en aquel cómodo lecho que prometía ser inolvidable.

Ambos ya se sentían mas a gusto, por su parte Yuu podía degustar mejor del redondo culito del muchacho, listo para ser usado por la experta lengua de Kanda.

-¡Ah…! Kanda… ya no resisto…-

-Vamos Allen puedes venirte, hazlo en mi boca, quiero probarte, quiero…¡ahhhhhh!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!-

Los dos disfrutaron el primer orgasmo que Allencito hubiera pronunciado jamás.

Yuu no dejo que se escapara gota alguna de su boca y disfruto lo que estaba en sus manos y aun en el pene de su amigo.

-Mmm, sabes delicioso ¿Quieres probarlo?-

No dejando decir nada al niño lo devoro con un beso, dejando así a Allen saborear su propia miel.

- Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probar algo así, es fantástico…yo quiero probarte Kanda…-

- Entonces hagámoslo- y Kanda sonrío

Así los chicos gozaron haciendo un 69, Allen imitaba lo que hacia Yuu, pero en determinado momento que el aire se tornaba mas caliente Walker pidió que su boca y su miembro no fueran los únicos en ser disfrutados por Kanda.

Entonces Allen adopto la pose de "style dog" para permitirle a su amigo una mejor penetración; para corresponder esa invitación Kanda dio una lambidita en el culito de Allen y con la puntita fue frotando el esfínter del muchacho que ya no resistía; fue así como Yuu pudo entrar aun y con dificultades en el estrecho culito de su amor.

Allen soltó un alarido de dolor, pero se aferro a las sabanas con las manos, los dientes, era muy doloroso, ¡por Dios! sentía que aquello se le iba a desgarrar, la fricción, el movimiento, entraba y salía; aunque Kanda quería que Allen lo disfrutara más que lo lamentara era una primera ocasión que arranco una lagrima de Walker.

-¡ahhh, ¡K-Kanda… me duele…ahhhhhh!-

Esas palabras excitaban mas al muchacho que frenéticamente ascendió su ritmo. Pocos fueron los instantes pero Walker sentía que era bastante

-¡Es… tan duro…hump!-

-¡Allen ya voy… ahhh… a terminar ¿Quieres que lo haga en tu boca o en tu culito?-

-¡Ahh, hazlo dentro de mí!-

De pronto los dos terminaron al unísono:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Kanda cayo exhausto al lado de Allen, el cual le obsequio una sonrisita y un beso.

-Nunca lo voy a olvidar Kanda, fuiste la primera persona en mi vida.- Allen se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-Gracias por permitirme serlo Allen, y dime Yuu-

El niño no contuvo algunas lagrimas y abrazo a Kanda, ambos se besaron y permanecieron juntos hasta el día siguiente…

**9:30 Orden Oscura**

Komui recibió a los chicos en su oficina, el cual les dio la bienvenida y una felicitación por la inocencia que trajeron.

Ambos ya se veían mas a gusto juntos, extraño en Kanda claro. Komui les pregunto si no fueron presa de "la maldición" del akuma, obviamente dijeron que sí, que Kanda había sido la victima y que por eso estaba tan sonriente; a final de cuentas le soltaron la verdad… a Komui hasta se le rompieron los lentes y les dijo que lo sucedido en Roma era por estar de calientes y que la maldición del akuma consistía en ataques de fobia y sí… Kanda tuvo fobia por un rato a la arma antiakuma de Allen.

**FIN**

**Esta historia ya habia sido parte de una comunidad de amor yaoi bajo el nombre de ARELLANO, soy el autor  
**


End file.
